User talk:LB22
LB22 Hey there, I, being more skilled in image and textual manipulation, am not so good with this HTML stuff (keep reading, I'll get to it) So, how do you do the thing turtle shroom does in his sig? And how do we do this (look at the bottom, it's there)? Thanks, you're a great guy! DD-#1080015 06:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE:What?! I made you an administrator so soon because you are really THAT GOOD! Congratulations! :) Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Did you like, choose it between you admins or did you just make me an admin?LB22 18:29, 12 January 2008 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS!!!!! You are quitting the wiki?!?! Why, oh why?! You should not give up because one of your ideas failed, just because we rejected one idea, does not mean we do not trust you!! Please stay!!! We could really use someone as good with code as you!!! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:12, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I agree with TurtleShroom, as I have told you before. DO NOT LEAVE!!!!! None of us are as good as you at using codes! -- Barkjon 20:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I am really sorry... Yeh, but you'll think I am some sort of crazy adult that wants to find out everything, but I am not. Forgive me, but I think that I am untrustworthy here. PS-Barkjon, go on CP, go into UK and click on Sherbet. Go to the pizzeria, and I will meet you there. Make sure you shout PICKLES when you are there! ; Warm Regards ; LB22 20:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I don't think you are crzay! In fact, you are now an administrator! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 17:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Ok I'm there right now.-- Barkjon 20:24, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Stay at the pizzeria cos I need to go for 5 mins then i send you a message on your talk page: LB22 20:25, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I was trying to get you on my buddy list but you wouldnt answer!-- Barkjon 20:37, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Country of Orgin I am actually from the United States, in Georgia. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I, however, am from the UK :) --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) IRC I don't really understand what an IRC channel is. Reply on my talk page.-- Barkjon 22:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) IRC Sorry, I can not join the IRC, because I do not believe in Chat Rooms. They are VERY VERY dangerous. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hey and welcome to this Wiki! I'm glad that you like Club Penguin. It will be a fondness that will come in good use on the Club Penguin Wiki. The IRC channel addition sounds exciting and I'm looking forward to it, although I doubt I will be able to attend it. To bond and make friends on this Wiki, you can introduce yourself to other members and participate in forums and discussions. The main thing to do is to always check up on the Recent Changes and to edit. If you ever feel that there's nothing to do on here, you can use the Random Page feature, and make the necessary changes to that page. Something else that you may want to do is add some more about yourself on your user page. With this, I don't particularly mean personal information, but rather information about your penguin. Look at the user pagers of other users on this wiki for ideas. Eventually, your edits will be recognised and will have friends in no time. Providing your contributions are of a high quality, you may even become a sysop. Well, I've little more to say except happy editing and have a wonderful 2008! Robbsi 14:46, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome LB22! We are glad to have you here! Let me know if you need any help! angies (talk) 23:13, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the ! I am delighted to see a new user interested in Club Penguin that much. Also, I took a peek at your personal Wiki and have to say, its Main Page is quite good! Although I personally dislike auto racing of any kind, I have to admit that your wiki is facinating! I just want to tell you good luck on your wiki, and welcome to this one! You seem to be very good at programming code beyond this wiki. We could use that here. Ever since a user known as TomasBat quit, we are now lacking an experinced code master. You could be the replacement! Also, how do you add a poll to the main page? Oh, one more thing, if you turn out to be as good of a surprise as Turnre, you migh be come an admistrator as quickly as one of those Formula One racecars! Good Luck! Jesus Loves You and Died for You! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) It's really awesome that you've come here. The only people who really edit here now are a few of the administrators, mainly me, TurtleShroom, and Robbsi. And, yes, I do agree with TurtleShroom, you are very good at programming code. If you weren't here, and we really needed a code programmed, I could ask my dad to help me, because that's, like, the thing he does for work! I've never really understood code programming. I, like Robbsi, am not sure I will be able to go to the IRC channel, but who knows? Well, anyway, I think you might turn out to become an administrator. We always need them! If you really want to be one, let me know and I'll tell you what they do, and, with the other administrators approval, make you a sysop!-- Barkjon 15:00, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey. I live in Pretoria, South Africa which is two hours ahead of you. This means that if it is 12:00 where you live, my time will be 14:00. This also means that by the time the IRC channel starts for me, it will be 23:00, time which I am usually in bed. Your user page is impressive and advanced. It is clear why TurtleShroom and Barkjon complimented on your code skills. :About your loading problem, something you might want to do is on your Internet Explorer menu (usually at the top of the internet page), click tools, and then Internet Options... In this page, you should see the option, delete files. Click it and hope for the best. When I have Club Penguin loading problems, this rarely works, but you might be lucky. Robbsi 17:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I saw what you said about leaving this wiki! Don't please! I still completely trust you! Really!-- Barkjon 21:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) How were you mistrusted? Just because TurtleShroom won't go to the IRC doesn't mean he doesn't trust you!-- Barkjon 21:05, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I am sorry! But I lead you somewhere that could have landed you into bigger trouble than the world. I know you think I am the biggest thing, and I know what it feels like when someone new comes, cos it happens at my wiki. But,...it just feels like I have betrayed all of you, by potentially putting all of your personal details at risk. ; So, for the very last time... ; Warm Regards ; LB22 19:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Dude, I highly doubt any of us would go there anyway. Really! I know exactly how you feel, but I just said that you shouldn't do that and it was done. Really.-- Barkjon 20:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Yes! Yes! You're gonna stay! Thanks so much! If you have any questions ask on my talk page!-- Barkjon 19:14, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Please help Hello! As you see, I made this template today, but I can't fix it. Why is is so long on pages whereas on the template's page, it's perfect? I also think the the other templates, Template:Medium Quality Article and Template:Low Quality Article have this same problem but I can't figure out why. If you could fix it, you would be a huge help and I would really appreciate it. Thanks a million! PS. Thanks for deciding not to quit. As you can see, this wiki needs you. Thanks again! Robbsi 13:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :It's ok. Thank you for trying. Robbsi 05:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I fixed it! Oddly, the other templates didn't have this same problem, so I used their code as a base, changed the colour, image and text and it worked! Robbsi 06:08, 13 January 2008 (UTC) FA Template Hello! The Featured Article of the Month template is really impressive! I like the picture going with, I think it suits the template well. Also, do you think that the Quatily Sacle templates should be on the talk page of articles or actual page? If all the templates are on the pages, it might get annoying to other users. But if they are on the talk page, they might not be noticed. What do you think? Robbsi 06:28, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Administration I think LB22 should be an administrator. I'll make him one (I haven't made anybody one yet) but first I need your feedback. Put it on here. I'm sure many would accept.-- Barkjon 22:53, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hey! I hate to burst your bubble but I already am!! But, I am not sure it is worth it. Yes, I am loyal, but I hardly use my sysop powers anywayz! Although I did block a vandal, and moved a page and.....thanks for being a great guy though! Warm Regards LB22 18:18, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Ya I just figured that out! Ha!-- Barkjon 19:34, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much for your help addressing that problem I have not e-mailed Club Penguin Its time to go in for the kill! Anyways you are a good friend and would like to add you under My CP Wiki Friends on my user page you are also mentioned in Honorable Penguins. Just youare a real true friend. Please Post Soon. Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 05:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug I also have a poll on my user page check it out! Have A Nice Day! Dunklebug 05:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug CP Yo wannna go to CP? I'll be in the US place, server Half Pipe, at the Cove. Ill be there so if you can come meet me!-- Barkjon 15:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hello LB22, Thank you for the good luck wishes! You have helped a lot in making my time here both a memorable and enjoyable one! I still need to think about who will be the new webmaster. Right now, it's between TurtleShroom and Barkjon. I'm sorry that you're not in the debate, but you lack experience. With this, I don't mean that the quality of your edits aren't good, but rather your experience. Best of luck to you too, the Wiki, your family and your future proffesion. So, for what will probaly be the last time, Warm regards, Robbsi 14:59, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I thank you for your understanding. I am also sorry if deep down you did feel a bit offended. I am very rarely active on my Wikipedia account. I also rarely use it. From Robbsi 15:11, 2 February 2008 (UTC). ::Hello (again) When you said, "I am on everyday" on my userpage, did you mean on Wikipedia? I will try to be on, but I am doing something tomorrow that may last until my 14:00 (your 12:00). Other than that, thanks for the quick reply! Robbsi 15:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, your suggested time is fine, however, I will only be able to go on for about an hour. If your 11:00 (my 16:00) is also OK, would you have any problems in changing it to that time? Robbsi 15:42, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Thank you. I just realised that I made a stupid mistake in my last post. My 16:00 would be your 14:00. Silly me! Robbsi 15:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for the star. I will make sure that you get one in time too! Robbsi 17:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, I will still be on Club Penguin. I would love to see you there sometime. Maybe my 16:00, your 14:00, on Sherbet this Saturday? Robbsi 15:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Message LB22other is me! I just thought it may be easier to do lessons like this but it is up to you!LB22 (talk) 20:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) *I just didn't understand this message at all, could you please type it again?? You can also find me at Retailers Wiki. Macys123 03:49, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Please Let Me Know Please let me know when you get a reply from Club Penguin on that problem I would like to know if it made a difference at all or what. I hope they read it or something because I hope we get a reply!!!! P.S. Please Reply On My User Page Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 05:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Great News!!!! Guys I have great news and I was wondering what you think. I plan to create a wiki about the video game "Destroy All Humans". Have You Ever Heard of It? Well I would like some advice on what you think and your ideas. Please Reply On User Page P.S. If This Goes Through Dont Worry I Will Still Be Editing The Club Penguin Wiki Maybe A Little More Than My Own! P.S.S. May Need Your Coding Skills Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 03:56, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Alternate Account I just made a alternate account of Barkjon, who's alternate account I am right now. I'm not some spammer who's going to do bad things with this account, don't worry. It's a long story why I made this account, so I'll tell it to you. I got in trouble and my consequence from my parents was not going on Club Penguin of this wiki. So I still went to Wikipedia and Wookipedia, just to check if I had new messages. Anyway, I went to Wookiepedia one day and I wasn't logged in. I though that that was strange. So I entered in my password and user name. It didn't work. I tried again and it still didn't work. I tried all the passwords I would of done but it still didn't work. But then I thought, "Big deal. I don't edit on Wookiepedia anyways." But then, when I got released from my consequence, I went to the Club Penguin Wiki. I always make it so that I'm automatically signed in. But I wasn't. I was pretty sure that would happen, because it happened to me before. So I put in my password and user name and it didn't work, just like on Wookiepedia. I did the same things I did on Wookiepedia, but it still didn't work. But I wouldn't let the people at the Club Penguin Wiki down. They need me to help. And I wouldn't stop trying the password. So eventually I just made an alternate account, who I am right now. His name is Barkjonaa. I was afraid that people would think I'm someone else, not Barkjon. But I am really Barkjon. I swear I am. But I'm telling you all this for one reason. To make it so that no one thinks I'm not Barkjon. But, eventually, I'll ask TurtleShroom if my alternate account can become a sysop. Not a bureacrat, that's overdoing it! Lol! Well, anyway, see ya soon.--Barkjonaa 17:09, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks For The Support!! Thanks for the comments the tonsils went ok but as of right now I am in so much pain in the throat & eating just ice cream & popsicles wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be LOL Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 17:58, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sorry!! Yes I can only eat ice cream & ice lollies but it isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be I want normal food now but I can't so that stinks!! P.S. My MAC Laptop Isn't Working So I Can't Play Club Penguin Until It's Fixed P.S.S. Yes I am Feeling Better So I Am Back From My Idle Period So I'll Change Announcements Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 20:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug The Yowuza Award ]] --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back LB22. Good luck catching up! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) There's a new Club penguin wiki! It's Fanon, you'll like it go here! Welcome back! Are you going to start editing here again? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC)